Signs for displaying information such as promotional information are generally known. In particular, one class of such signs comprises displays that may be suspended from a ceiling for displaying information such as point of purchase advertising or other information. Some signs may be adapted for suspension from a ceiling of the type that has a latticework of crossing members for holding ceiling tiles. Signs that are known in the art as “light thief” signs are so adapted, and may be suspended below a portion of the ceiling housing a light source, with the light from the source used to illuminate display panels of the sign.
The display panels may, for example, drop generally vertically or at an angle from the ceiling, so that they are visible to one looking from the floor towards that portion of the ceiling. A particular sign may comprise two or more display panels, with an example being a light thief sign that has four panels arranged about its periphery.
The lattice work used to support the ceiling tiles and display signs in such circumstances is generally in the form of a grid, with one set of lattice members, referred to herein as support rails, running along what may be though of as an X axis, and a second set running along what may be thought of as a perpendicular Y axis. The ceiling lattice thereby creates a grid with a plurality of substantially square or rectangular “grid cells” created between intersecting X and Y axis support rails. Each of these grid cells generally holds a square or rectangular ceiling tile, with an occasional cell having alight fixture such as a fluorescent ballasts and bulbs with a translucent panel. Generally, light thief signs are used to replace panels below a light fixture so as to be illuminated by the ceiling light source. Light thief signs can also be used to replace non-illuminated panels.
Display signs such as the described light thief displays as known are limited to placement depending on the lattice grid. That is, such display signs are generally limited to an orientation of display that is determined by the lattice ceiling grid orientation. By way of example, if a light thief display has four display panels oriented in a generally square manner, the panels will be displayed parallel to the X and Y axis of the ceiling lattice when the light thief is installed.
Often, this proves disadvantageous. For example, consider a store having a substantially square floor plan with a liquor department in one corner of the store. The main entry door to the store is at the opposite corner of the store. Further assume that a liquor vendor desires to use a light thief to display promotional advertisements using a light thief in the liquor department. Because the panels of the light thief run parallel to the ceiling lattice, however, the display panels are not oriented to the main entry to the store that is diagonal to the location of the liquor department. Disadvantageously, then, consumers entering the store may not be able to easily read or even see the display panels.
Recently, co-owned and currently pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/103,388 has been proposed. While the teachings of this application meet some of the aforementioned needs, others are left unresolved.